Percy Jackson and the advanced evil bat
by Godlypowers101
Summary: Basically a story about Percy and the gang trying to stop a mega bat from taking over the world. Anyways I suck at summaries. Have fun reading it. Rated T to be safe unlikely there will be any swearing
1. The new quest

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so wish me Luck! I will be fine with constructive criticism but no flames thx**

 **And thanks to ChrisMakesPankakes4FunziesBruh for the help**

 _ **Disclaimer: as much as I would like to own PJO I don't, all rights go to Rick Riordan**_

 **Franks pov**

The war of the Giants was over. Gaia was defeated. I wanted to settle down for an easy life, until Rachael spoke the next great prophecy.

" _The first 7 shall answer the call_

 _If they don't the world will fall_

 _The night will come and all will be done_

 _The evil spirits release has begun_

 _As the creatures of the night will see_

 _All will be lost without the key "_

I was seriously scared. I was one of the 7, and that prophecy sounded almost as bad as the prophecy of Gaia. I look over at Hazel, she looked as scared as I did. I looked at Leo, he was running to the Argo 2, probably to equip it for battle. Percy was running after him, as was Annabeth. I jump out of my spot and grab Calypso, Jason, Piper and Hazel and run after the other 3, Nico follows us. Chiron gallops after us, the old centaur said "it must be done by the summer solstice, Apollo told me." Than he was gone. The 7, me, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Piper, start setting up the ballistae and the others, Nico, and Calypso set up the latest weapon Leo had added, the Greek flamethrower. Suddenly Thalia leaps onto the ship and yells: "I am so going on this trip!"

 **Annabeth pov**

I ran to the ballistae and started arming them for the upcoming battle. The summer solstice was in 9 days.

 **Thanks guys! That was chapter 1 of my 1st fanfic and I hope all is going well**

 **Thanks Guys!**


	2. The Mud Monster

**Annabeth pov**

I had just finished arming the ballistae. Leo started up the _Argo 2_ and the Greek trieme sped off along the waves. Towards the only island with bats that are known to see, since bats were the only blind night time creatures, we thought we might find a clue there.

We had reached land, so the _Argo 2,_ took to the skies, which Percy was not happy about. "So Annabeth do you have any idea about how we can find this "key" ?" Asked Jason. "No, but I don't think this "key" is actually a key, I think it's a metaphor,for something different. Maybe a weapon or object that can help us defeat the evil spirits." I replied.

 **Piper pov**

I sat around the dining table snuggled up to Jason. I was a little freaked that Annabeth thought a hint would be on Dark Isle, the darkest island ever. I was also shocked, because a blast of fire had just missed the ship and Leo was yelling " FIRE BREATHING ALIEN THING, PORT SIDE!" So the rest of us run to the top deck, only to see a big mud monster breathing fire. That was confusing. The fire should have turned the monster to stone, unfortunately it seemed to have a fire breathing section inside the body. Leo through fireballs at it, slowly turning it to stone. The monster turned to stone the immense heat of the sun and Leo's fire killed it. It slowly dissolved into golden dust.r


	3. The Dark Isle

**A/N Hi guys this is chapter 3, I won't be able to update to often but I will try. Anyway on with the chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: all PJO characters belong to Rick.**

Percy Pov

The mud monster that had attacked them a few days ago had been long past. The Argo 2 sailed towards a dark island. I took one look at the island and wanted to sail the other way. The island was wrapped in dark mist and fog, no wonder bats would love the place. "Land Ahoy!" Leo yells. As we got closer we could smell the place, it had a horrible stench to it and it smelt like bat shit. "Hades this place gives me the creeps" Thalia says. And that's not a good sign, even Nico di Angelo looked scared. And he is the son of Hades, God of the Underworld. Then we saw them, the bats. There were millions of them, and the strange thing, they all had glowing red eyes. The ocean suddenly didn't look so happy, the water had turned a poisonous black and the coral was a eerie red colour. There was no sea life at all. Hades, even I could sense the evil spirits in this place.

 **A/N I know it that chapter was short but thats fine. I will update as soon as possible. Also I'll try to get one of the members of the Argo 2 to do the disclaimer next time. Please review and no flames please .**

 **Thanks,**

 **Godlypowers101**


	4. Millions of bats

**A/N: Hey guys! Time for chapter 4 yay!**

 **Me: Frank, do the disclaimer!**

 **Frank: Get Piper to do it**

 **Me: Piper do the disclaimer!**

 **Piper: Don't do the disclaimer *charmspeaking***

 **Me: fine**

Jason Pov

I looked over the edge of the Argo 2 as the ship embarked on the beach. We all leapt down onto the dirty sand. 'This place is discusting' Leo complained as he fake gagged. But he was right, this place smelt discusting, the air was poisonous and was violating my nostrils. We started walking up the bat poo covered mountain. 'Argh! There's bats everywhere!' yelled Hazel in disgust. I looked up at the top of the hill, where lots of ancient ruins lay. Hundreds of bats swarmed the ruins, screeching as they flew. We were nearing the top of the hill, and the stench of the ground grew stronger. The top of the hill had been reached. I looked over the edge of the hill, and all I could see for miles were bats. Millions of bats.

Annabeth Pov

We were at the top of the hill, and the stench of the bats was horrible. The bats were seen for miles down the island. No wonder this was called the dark Isle. The clouds up hear were dense, and it was hard to breathe. Percy looked troubled, as did Jason. I knew they were trying to spot the centre of this place, where there would be lots of bats. The place gave me the shudders, and I could sense the evil spirits here. That was when I saw it, a tall, narrow, jagged mountain. Bats swarmed around it and at the top was an ancient temple of Hecate, goddess of magic.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 4 I think. Anyways Pipers charmspeak has wore off now and I can do the damn disclaimer.**

 **diclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO characters**


	5. Poll Authors note

**A/N**

 **sorry guys this is not a chapter. I would like TheWritingReader to not review my story his bloody reviews are pissing me off. Anyways, I will not update for a while as I am searching for ideas And this is a vote. Poll:**

 **1\. The whole story can be written on this island**

 **2\. There is a clue on the island and the battle is at Camp J**


End file.
